Color matching systems identify colors, such that the colors may be reproduced. Conventionally, a color matching system may include a standardized set of colors. Various manufactures in different locations may use the standard set of colors to match and to reproduce a color. However, an individual may not be able to determine a color within a standardized set that corresponds to an existing object, or a retail store may no longer carry an item in the color of the existing object. A very large standardized set of colors may be required to adequately match any given color, and even with a large standardized set of colors, the match may be inexact, particularly if the paint has aged.
At times, individuals need to generate a color that matches an existing color. For example, homeowners may need to generate paint that matches an existing paint color of a wall. Yet, it is economically impractical for an individual to purchase a colorimeter only for implementing a color scan to determine the paint color of the wall.
Furthermore, cameras alone cannot be used to determine true color values. This is because gain varies from camera to camera, and lighting associated with capturing a given image is subject to infinite variation. In conventional systems, an individual may utilize balance cards to calibrate the gain, the contrast, and the brightness of an imaging system. However, when utilizing balance cards to calibrate an imaging system for determining an image color, at least three such cards must be imaged in about the same setting and at about the same angle. This is a difficult task requiring precise diligence. In addition, even using three cards, accuracy is limited due to the fact that camera gain/response curves are not perfectly linear, generally resulting in unsatisfactory color matching.
Accordingly, needs exist for improved and efficient methods and systems for determining color measurements of an existing color.